Relationships in the Academy Tend to be Complicated
by Prime627
Summary: Optimus is in the Academy, and the rules there are that they will be paired with another bot in the Academy. So when he is paired with Elita, things get...complicated.


**So, I got a disturbing review.** _ **Optimus' Femmefriend's name is Elita-1. You have been spelling her name wrong. It's not spelled: Aleta-1. Keep trying. You'll get her name right.**_ **I'm sorry if I like to spell names the way they were originally spelled. I'm sure if you all go out and buy the seasons for G1 and look in the booklets for the summary of The Search for Alpha Trion, you will see that I am right. In this case, however, Elita-1 is correct, but if I** _ **mean Aleta-1 from G1, I will use that spelling, not what is "popular" or "common" or "RIGHT",**_ **because, my dear readers...remember who researches every detail about the fic before she writes...the writers. Thank you.**

 **Also, I do beg for patience in this fic. I have only seen five minutes of an episode, when Optimus was yelling at his team and I turned it off in favor of G1, where Optimus was helping one of his Autobots up after falling down. Now which one do you think I fell in love with?**

 **But, I couldn't resist chocolate chips and sweet girls requesting TFA ElitaxOptimus. So, here's a spin. From what I read, it looks as though they get named in the boot camp by their instructor (who must be good because three of the mechs he trained went on to be Primes). It's not my kind of thinking, it's completely strange to me, it sounds backwards, and it's** _ **definitly not Transformers Prime or G1**_ **, but...here it goes.**

Optimus was watching her. She was getting her name from Kup, who was rubbing his chin as he looked her up and down. It always took a little while for him to come up with names that he hadn't used before since he had so many students.

"Elita-one," he said and waved her off. "You're partners with Optimus."

Which meant that the two would refuel, bathe, train, and sleep together. They were considered mates, even though they had no intention of getting bonded and starting a family. In case of war, they would be inseparable and they would work well together because of their pairing in the Academy.

Elita avoided his gaze, but Optimus watched her. He followed her back to their assigned quarters (room 2A) and unpacked their little belongings, which was maybe a pillow, perhaps a blanket, and a datapad they were required to have for entertainment, communication, and for their classes.

Because Elita and Optimus were "together", they had the same classes. They would run together in Physical Education to get them to be able to run long distances in short amounts of time, they would build weapons together, fire those weapons together, and they would do research to decode. Together. That was how things went in the Academy.

Sentinel wasn't pleased in the least with his partner, a mech who was slow, weak, and sick all the time. Because of his partner, he would be slower and would struggle to advance.

So far, Optimus was pleased. Elita was in perfect health, as was he.

"So," she said when she finished packing. "We're partners."

"And we have the same classes."

"Think we should check the schedu-"

"Physical Education, Biology, Chemistry, Cyber-math, Medical, and Weaponry."

"You already have it memorized," she said in a soft voice.

"You ready to run?" Optimus leaned against the doorway. He only had a pillow and his datapad on his berth. Elita had a blanket and her datapad. She followed him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "I'm not a fan of running, but if I do this well, I could gradually work my way up from Messenger up to something useful."

"Like Messenger First Class?"

"Shut up," she growled playfully, elbowing him in the side.

They ran side by side, matching their paces on the track. They weren't first, but they weren't lagging behind Sentinel, who was at the very end. They were probably in fourth place, roughly sliding between third and fifth only to snag it back again and haul aft down the track. After five laps around the massive oval, they finished fourth. The instructor was impressed with their "already-forming bond" and gave them the mock-rank of Messenger, meaning they and the bots before them were expected to run messages back and forth to teachers and other students at the Academy.

Optimus and Elita showered off in their assigned shower stall.

"Make sure you get every inch of each other!" the instructor shouted, looking in to each stall.

Elita made a soft sound and she turned Optimus around, wiping at his aft. Optimus groaned softly and watched her, lifting his arm to peer back at her.

"Now do my back so we can get out of here." She turned and presented her back plates. Optimus smoothed the rag down her, getting every evidence of dirt off her armor.

"How did you get so dirty?" He wrung the rag out, then turned the water off as he smiled down at her. She shrugged and grabbed a towel from the instructor as she walked by. Optimus followed her closely. "Biology," he said.

"Yes, but I think we should stop and refuel." She led Optimus to the RecRoom.

The RecRoom wasn't in their schedule because the students could refuel whenever they wanted so long as they made it to class on time. Every semester, they could only miss three classes. Optimus planned on missing one at most.

He didn't expect to miss one on the first day.

The day went smoothly until they got to medical. The femmes had their armor tightened, the custom on Cybertron so they could work without their armor getting in the way. That was one reason they did that.

Optimus' optics widened when he saw Elita. Her yellow armor was tight against her body, drawing his optics to her breastplates and her hips. It made femmes look more...pleasing, innocent, and it was strangely soothing.

The mech lowered his optics and stared down at the dead femme laying on their table. He gulped.

The medic was walking around, the same medic that checked Optimus and Elita out when they first came in. "Get used to seeing bodies like this. Now. This will be your body for the rest of the semester! You are to take it apart, sew it back up, _every_ time you work on it in here. Deal? Now, take off the armor."

Optimus had wanted to see a bare femme somehow, but he didn't expect it to be like this. He slowly pulled the armor off with Elita's help.

"I am sure you are all untouched, innocent young mechs and femmes in here." The medic was on a mission to make Optimus uncomfortable. "Locate and name all the parts listed on the board if you can, and we'll find out who truly are innocent."

After Elita helped him identify the parts (valve, port, spark chamber...), the medic launched into the lecture.

"I like to start at the beginning and work my way through the end. The other instructors find it easier to work their way backwards. But let's face it. You are paired up with another 'tronian. You're going to get heat cycles. You're going to want to be with your partner in the berth. We'd rather not have to reassign you to another because you were rough in the berth."

Optimus glanced at Elita. She was focused on the medic. He tried to be as well.

He was explaining interfacing, the need for delicacy, especially when the partners were both mechs. "Valves and ports are fragile, and no matter how loudly your mate begs and whines, you have to have self-control."

They were dismissed and Elita walked back to their quarters. Optimus had to follow.

She sighed and looked at their berths. She had a pillow and no blanket. Optimus had a blanket and no pillow. "We're pathetic," she laughed softly.

"We could probably push the berths together..." Optimus did that as he spoke, laying the pillow in the middle of those while Elita laid out the blanket.

"We'll manage for now." She sighed, flopping onto the berth. "We have a few hours to kill."

Optimus' optics wandered over her, settling between her legs. She had her legs spread, which looked purposeful rather than accidental. He blinked down at her, then sat on the end of the berth. He watched her, and she gave him a show. Her panel clicked back.

"Something tells me we may miss the last class of the day," he whispered.

She shrugged again. "That last class made me needy."

"Oh, you, too?" He settled over her. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, having never done this before, but he knew what went where. His spike fell out between his legs and _plop_ ped on her valve. She arched her back slightly, but otherwise didn't move or make a noise. She shifted, wrapping her legs around his hips and she gave a small nod. He shifted backwards, then forced his spike forward.

The small resistance he felt was broken in a matter of moments. There was a burst of Energon, a sharp cry from Elita, and a squeeze around his length. Gradually, her valve stopped trying to push out the intrusion and struggled to pull it in fast enough to satisfy its needs. Lubricant dripped freely around his spike and his thrusts were punctuated with wet sounds. He groaned and planted his servos on either side of her helm, shifting his hips forward to press her aft up. Then he held her so she was propped in a position with her aft on his hips, her spinal strut comfortably curved. Her servos clutched the sheets slightly above and on either side of her helm. Her optics never left Optimus'.

He kissed her then, and she kissed him back, dragging her glossa along his denta. He shuddered and quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her valve. He could feel her lubricant trickling down his spike and back into her valve with every thrust only to be brought out again. He smirked and bit her audio. She cried out again, softer this time, but it still made Optimus shiver. He licked at her audio, then at her neck. His overload came then, making him tremble and Elita moan softly as she arched her back and ground her aft on his thighs before she squirmed out from under him.

"We missed Weaponry."

Optimus sighed and got up, shaking his helm. "First day..." He watched Elita curl up on "her" side of the berth, and then he laid down on "his" side. She nuzzled up to him, touching his chest and yawning. "Can't believe we missed a class our first day."

"Mm. We'll do better tomorrow," she sighed.

He smirked. "If the medic doesn't talk about interfacing tomorrow, you mean."

Her optics opened and she blinked up at him, nodding a bit. "Yeah, if he doesn't talk about interfacing tomorrow, we will make it to Weaponry."

"Good. But shouldn't we clean up before we recharge?"

She shrugged "If I plea sickness, they'll let missing Weaponry slide, but it has to be realistic."

Optimus nodded again. If either of them went and someone saw them, their "sickness" plea would fall apart, especially since they are supposed to stay together. So they laid together, talking softly and coughing loudly whenever they heard pedesteps outside their door until Elita fell into a deep recharge.

He briefly wondered how Sentinel would react to this story if he ever found out, then he laid his helm down and fell into recharge.

 **Well, it's not terrible for my first shot...or...is it? I don't know if TFA Optimus speaks in contractions, but I know that he's not like the Optimus I know and love. -_- Is this worthy of chocolate chips? I've been having cravings for chocolate for a while now. You won't like me when I'm craving. x3 Well, I hope this turned out** _ **okay**_ **. Okay is better than nothing. Readable is better than nothing, too. Can you guys read this? Is I literate?**


End file.
